


Dziwna rzecz

by NicuCostam



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Red Lyrium
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson jest w Twierdzy już od jakiegoś czasu. Inkwizytorce to nie przeszkadza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dziwna rzecz

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Curious Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179837) by [DemeterAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemeterAnna/pseuds/DemeterAnna)



> Taka krótka, dziwna rzecz i zupełnie nienazwaną Inkwizytorką (choć cały czas myślę o swojej Adaar), która do niczego nie prowadzi. O!

Siedział na stole, plecami oparty o zimną ścianę, tuż przy buczącej aparaturze. Opleciony delikatnymi rurkami, łączyły jego, ciało, z zimnym wnętrzem maszyny. Otaczał go zapach krwi i lyrium, i potężna magia. A on po prostu siedział, oparty plecami o ścianę i czytał jakąś książkę.

Jego cera wciąż miała ten chory szarawy odcień, z zaczerwienionym nosem jak przy przeziębieniu. I włosy mu wypadały, gdy przeczesywał je dłonią zawsze zostawało parę między palcami. Ponoć sporo spał, a kolejne wizyty komendanta, były coraz krótsze, bo przesłuchania męczyły go. Ale oczy, oczy nie były już tak czerwone jak wcześniej, tylko czarne, skupione na tekście.

Schudł też. Bluza, którą otrzymał na początku wisiała na ramionach, z kołnierzykiem tak nisko, że widać było blizny i czerwone żyły. Potężne ramiona wydawały się cienkie i drobne w za szerokich i za długich rękawach, podwijał je więc do łokci, ale i tak czasem opadały. A spękane, przesuszone usta układały się w okrutny uśmieszek, gdy czytał kolejne linijki w książce.

\- Inkwizytorko, gapisz się.

Najpierw pomyślała o jego głosie, jego głębi i szorstkości, dopiero po chwili, że faktycznie, już dawno powinna była odwrócić wzrok. A teraz powinna się lekko zarumienić, odwrócić, w końcu, wzrok, spróbować go zignorować, potem znowu spojrzeć, tym razem w oczy, tym razem z odpowiedzią, że wcale się nie gapiła. Wszystko jak w tych książkach, które czytała z Dorianem, po cichu, w tajemnicy, by nikt, nawet Leliana, nie dowiedział się o ich małym sekrecie. Słodko byłoby zobaczyć jego minę, jego reakcję. Może, gdyby on nie był taki dziki, dziki jak wilk, a ona naprawdę wierzyła, że to właśnie to czego chce… Może wtedy graliby tak ze sobą.

\- Zastanawiam się… - zaczęła, patrząc na cicho buczącą maszynę - Zastanawiam się jak możesz siedzieć tu, tak spokojnie, wiedząc, czują, jaka magia kryje się w tej maszynie.

To było proste metalowe pudło, ale nie, wcale nie takie proste. Prostopadłe, z pół przezroczystymi rurkami wystającymi z przeciwległych boków. Z pompą u góry, dwoma zbiornikami na lyrium, czerwone i niebieskie. A w środku działa się magia, otoczona licznymi runami, opleciona tymi delikatnymi rurkami. A on siedział tuż obok, podpięty do tego wszystkiego i czytał książkę.

\- Można przyzwyczaić się do dziwnych rzeczy… - mruknął, jakby od niechcenia, zupełnie nie zainteresowany. Ale to było kłamstwo, drobne, musiało być, bo nie spojrzał jej w oczy tak jak zwykle.

\- Samson, to nie jest jakaś tam "dziwna rzecz". Twoja krew, ona przepływa przez to urządzenie. Wraca do ciebie czysta.

Samson się tylko prychnął śmiechem…

_(To wcale tak nie brzmiało, ale ona i tak myślała, kojarzył jej się ten dźwięk ze szczeknięciem, psa albo wilka.)_

i popukał palcem w pojemnik z niebieskim lyrium, ten który się powoli opróżniał.

\- To tylko wymiana, nic więcej. Z czerwonego na niebieskie.

\- Nie da się po prostu oczyścić krwi? Bez tej wymiany? Tak od razu?

\- Nie, bo lyrium… Ono nie kryje się tylko w krwi, ono jest w całym ciele, kościach, mięśniach, przenika je wszystkie. To - wskazał dłonią na urządzenie, a rurki w jego przedramionach poruszyły się niebezpiecznie, jakby miały wypaść - tylko wszystko opóźnia.

\- Więc, sądzisz, że nie da się ciebie wyleczyć.

\- Nie z tego czerwonego gówna.

\- Dobrze, później zobaczymy kto miał rację.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, niepewnie, a on znów się zaśmiał. _Jakby krótkie szczeknięcie._

**Author's Note:**

> [DemeterAnna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DemeterAnna/pseuds/DemeterAnna) zrobiła tłumaczenie i jest flawless, iść zobaczyć, poklepać po ramieniu
> 
> [Curious Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8179837)


End file.
